


"Rehearsed suitor" [Thomas Sharpe - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: Imagine: Sir Thomas Sharpe waiting for you in your foyer while you get dressed for your first date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rehearsed suitor" [Thomas Sharpe - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sir Thomas Sharpe walks into the foyer of The Eversteen residence.

Helen, the maid, closes the door after him and stays there.

Miss Annabelle Eversteen, the young lady of the house, stands in the middle of the stairway, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

She was home alone and it was bad manners to receive a man like that.

He was no stranger but they had only met twice before that.

Thomas bows his head at her before speaking.

_-Miss Eversteen._

_-Sir Thomas. It is very late, what brings you here?_

_-I was around the area and had a thought._

_-A thought?_

_-I wanted to see you, Miss._ –He says with a glisten of hope in his eyes.

Her lips threaten to show a shy smile and she blushes slightly but tries to hide it by fixing her hair, that way the Baronet’s attention would fluctuate and perhaps her flush would remain unnoticed.

A dame had to learn her tactics.

 _-And you’re seeing me now. –_ She says softly.

 _-There’s a play at the great hall at 8 o’clock._ –He looks down nervously. _-I’m quite the theater enthusiast myself._ –He says with a chuckle.

Was his father’s friend and foreign business partner about to become her suitor? She had never perceived him as such, alluring as he was. Perhaps she still considered herself to be too young for marriage.

_-Is this an invitation, Sir Sharpe?_

_-Yes, milady. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?_

She ponders on his question. Certainly, the whole town would be there and to be seen with the English Baronet would create social distress. Her parents would probably frown upon it but she smiled internally. This was a brand new experience for her.

 _As if I was fond of every single nosy soul in this town.._. She thought.

 _-Helen, be kind to Sir Thomas Sharpe while I get ready, bring him some tea and biscuits, please._ –She says looking at her maid, still standing before the door.

Helen nods and heads towards the kitchen.

Thomas smiles proudly.

_-I’ll try not to keep you waiting for too long._

_-No disrespect, Miss Eversteen, but I think you look perfect as you are._

She looks down at herself and furrows her eyebrows.

 _This is what I sleep on._ The thought threatened to make her blush deeply, it was wrong to receive a man in such condition but perhaps he hadn’t noticed.  

She curtseys and goes up the stairs right after the Baronet bows his head.

Thomas removes his coat and places it on the couch before him.

Helen comes back with a cup of tea and biscuits just as she had been requested.

Thomas takes the cup of tea and Helen places the little plate with biscuits on the nearest table.

_-Thank you._

Once Helen’s out of sight, Thomas takes a sip of his tea and wanders around, entering the living room.

He approaches the giant bookshelf and caresses a few book spines with one finger, he’s about to pull one out but something else catches his attention.

He walks towards the fireplace and looks at the big painting hanging above the mantel.

The Eversteens posing together for the captured memory. Henry, the father, with a possessive arm around his wife Carol’s waist, and Little miss Annabelle standing in front of both with a big hat and a bow decorating her long curls.

Jewelry visible on the 3 of them; rings, earrings, necklaces.

The clothes themselves could be considered jewelry too.

 _Another wealthy and happy family._ Thomas thought still contemplating the painting. _Another princess._

He takes out his pocket-watch and looks at the time.

He walks back to the foyer, drinking the last of his tea and leaving the china tea cup on the table; he sits on the couch, waiting for Annabelle.

 

* * *

A few minutes go by and he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

He stands up and looks at her; dressed in a charming and elegant wine color gown.

His heartbeat falters as only one word clouds his mind.

_Beautiful._

Annabelle looks confident as she takes each step and shows a demurred smiled just like she was taught as a child. Even if her heart fluttered in her chest she had to be in control of her emotions.

Thomas studies the color of her dress he can’t help but think of his sister Lady Lucille Sharpe.

_She would’ve chosen a stronger hue. Crimson._

Suddenly Thomas’ mind travels to more recondite places and objectives. The remembrance of her sister works as a reminder of what his true intentions should be with the young lady, and an inner monologue begins as Annabelle takes the last couple of steps.

_Perhaps this one time… a different turn of events… a possibility._

His train of thought is interrupted as she gets closer to him.

 _-You look lovely, Annabelle…_ -Thomas frowns as soon as he hears his own words and lack of manners. – _Miss Eversteen.-_ He mends.

She shows a pleased smile.

- _You’re too kind, Sir Thomas._

 _-Shall we?_ –He asks offering her his arm _._

She takes it and they smile briefly at each other before heading out the door.

And in that smile, he knows…

The reason why it didn’t reach his eyes.

_There’s never a possibility, no one ever replaces her in my mind. The house, our needs, our future, my work. Does love exist and will it ever be bigger than this? Worth it?_

Thomas opens the door for her and as she walks out he sighs in defeat, quickly regaining his composure before she can see him.

And her hopeful eyes as they meet with his, betray his inner sternness before he closes the door to walk beside her again; putting an invisible and intricately rehearsed mask on again.

He was used to it. Nothing would ever change and no one would ever be good enough; he had already lost interest.

To her, this was a lovely first date with a captivating man who would show her a complete new range of feelings she didn’t even know existed.

But to him, disheartened by the idea of not being allowed to love and monetary adversities, she was just Lucille’s new victim.


End file.
